CACETEC – Como Agarrar um Cara Em Três Eventos Científicos
by Wateru
Summary: Mesmo entre epígrafes e apêndices, resumos expandidos e normas da ABNT, foi Sesshoumaru o elemento indecifrável de sua jornada científica. Resumo antigo: Deontologicamente, os eventos destinados à exposição científica deveriam impulsionar a evolução dos métodos... Agora, me responda: como Kagome poderia se concentrar em ciência tendo um avaliador como o Sesshoumaru?
1. 1,1,1: Mal

**Parte 1 - Como ficar com ódio de alguém em três dias  
Dia 1 - Indo de mal a pior em três turnos  
Turno 1 – Mal**

Há alguns (poucos) momentos na nossa vida nos quais nós escolhemos estar, sem ter certeza do porquê. A decisão é totalmente nossa, como um caminho que se opta por seguir, e, mesmo que no meio do percurso existam infinitas possibilidades de voltar "atrás" e desistir, sem nenhum dano ou prejuízo, preferimos continuar – sabendo que, lá na frente, poderemos nos decepcionar, chorar, sentirmo-nos injustiçados e esquecidos pelo mundo. Esses momentos, não raro, confundem-se com outros, mas os que realmente entram nesse quesito são contados nos dedos.

E um deles, com certeza, é o evento chamado Feira de Ciências.

Já era a segunda da qual Kagome Higurashi participava – embora a primeira tenha sido do próprio colégio, apenas uma mostra interna com o intuito de selecionar os melhores trabalhos para competir na mostra regional de São Paulo – a famigerada Inovápolis. Kagome já esperava algo grandioso, mas nunca passou pela sua cabeça que uma exposição regional tivesse tamanha magnitude. Em um amplo galpão de eventos, circulavam centenas de pessoas por entre os pequenos e espremidos estandes. Eram incontáveis fileiras com variados trabalhos, de alunos de toda a região.

Por um momento, ela chegou a se perguntar sobre o que estava fazendo ali. Perderia alguns dias de aula para participar de uma feira e disputar a premiação com projetos que pareciam ser tão superiores! Nada a fazia pensar que ela teria chances de ganhar – nem mesmo os imensos elogios que recebeu quando apresentou seu trabalho na feira interna do colégio. Quanto mais elogios e incentivos recebia, menos chance ela achava que tinha.

As frases eram sempre as mesmas: um "Nossa" acompanhado de um beiço surpreso; um "Parabéns" automático de algum aluno que estava ali sendo obrigado a ouvir sobre os projetos; e alguns "Não acredito que crianças consigam fazer isso" de professores que pareciam desinteressados em tudo.

– Grandes elogios repletos de coisa nenhuma – desabafou, sentada no banquinho alto atrás do balcão do estande.

A garota de longos cabelos negros olhou em volta. Era a primeira manhã do primeiro dia do evento, e ninguém havia aparecido ainda para ouvir a explicação sobre o trabalho. Kagome havia chegado ao local da feira com bastante entusiasmo, preparada para falar o dia inteiro, se fosse necessário. Mas as duas horas de puro "nada" a haviam derrubado. Como costumam dizer, _mente vazia é oficina do diabo_.

Após uma disputa não muito apertada com outros projetos de sua área, Kagome e os outros dois componentes de sua equipe ganharam o primeiro lugar na feira da escola, e por isso receberam o credenciamento para a Inovápolis. Durante os meses que ela teve para atualizar os materiais e estudar a oratória antes da mostra, não havia parado para pensar em possíveis surpresas que poderia ter – como a qualidade da concorrência que ela enfrentaria. Pela segunda vez, Kagome perguntou a si mesma o que estava fazendo ali.

A área temática de seu projeto e as normas de organização dos estandes não a ajudavam de forma alguma nesse momento difícil. Por estar inserido no campo das Ciências Bioexatas e de Engenharia, o trabalho era exposto no mesmo setor dos demais projetos da área. Daí a depressão da moça: os outros estandes estavam sempre cheios de gente interessada pelos trabalhos, professores curiosos e alunos amontoados, loucos para ver os protótipos eletrônicos fazendo peripécias que só mesmo os alunos poderiam inventar. E ela só tinha papéis em vários tons de ocre em cima da mesa.

O pior de tudo era que, toda vez que alguém passava e olhava para o estande, ela se levantava, sorria e dizia "bom dia". A pessoa virava os olhos e saía, sem dizer palavra alguma, e ela ficava com a maior cara de idiota. Kagome se torturava por não conseguir desistir, mesmo com o aparente fracasso do trabalho. Aquilo parecia mais um calçadão da 25 de Março, as outras lojas todas apinhadas de gente, e no meio delas, uma loja de papéis que só vendia A4 amarelo queimado.

Kagome tomou um susto quando alguém veio na direção do estande. Ela desapoiou os cotovelos do balcão e se recompôs rapidamente.

"Até que enfim, alguém".

– Bom dia – o rapaz sorriu, mas não olhou para ela. A expressão de seu rosto era enigmática: os olhos estreitos contrastavam com a boca farta, mas faziam Kagome admirá-los pelo conjunto. O garoto era moreno e parecia ter a mesma idade dela. Por ele estar vestido com a blusa da feira de ciências e usando um crachá com o seu nome, Kagome imaginou que também fosse um pesquisador apresentando seu trabalho na feira. – você é de onde?

– Sou daqui mesmo, da capital – Kagome sorriu, ainda presa à postura que considerava correta para uma apresentação. – Então, você quer ouvir a explicação do trabalho?

– Ah, eu aceito, sim. – o rapaz colocou as duas mãos para trás, olhando para o pôster de lona pendurado no fundo.

– Bom, como você vai poder acompanhar se quiser ler o _banner_ enquanto eu explico, o nosso trabalho surgiu da necessidade de encontrar um método eficaz para obter papel totalmente branco através da reciclagem de aparas de pré-consumo e de papel coletado pela seleção pós-consumo. Nós identificamos que, na nossa cidade...

A explicação durou alguns minutos, e Kagome ficava cada vez mais empolgada com a própria apresentação. Quando ela começava a falar de seu projeto – assunto, aliás, que dominava muito bem – era como se tivesse nas mãos um tema em que ela fosse PhD exclusiva.

– Parabéns, achei muito inovadora essa ideia. – o rapaz balançava a cabeça afirmativamente, fazendo Kagome sorrir. – tem mais alguém com você, no grupo?

– São mais dois, o Thierry e o Fábio – Kagome explicou – eles saíram um pouco, mas daqui a pouco devem estar de volta – omitiu a parte em que eles ainda não tinham ficado sequer meia hora parados lá.

– Legal... Bonito para eles deixarem você aqui sozinha, né? – Ele brincou. Os dois riram.

– Ah, já me acostumei. Eles sempre fazem isso. – Kagome comentou.

– Vocês são de que colégio?

– A gente estuda na Nihon Gakko. É uma escola japonesa do Bairro da Liberdade. Conhece? – Kagome perguntou, inferindo sua origem nordestina pelo sotaque.

– Não, não sou daqui. Vim do Ceará. Mas eu acho que já ouvi falar dessa escola... Por acaso você conhece um Gustavo Inue?

– Conheço – respondeu, empolgada – ele estudava no nosso colégio até ano passado!

– Pois é, ele participou de uma feira lá em Fortaleza, no ano passado...

– Ah, acho que eu sei... MOSTEC, não é? O Gustavo comentou sobre ela ano passado. Falou até de um amigo que ele fez lá... Luan, Ian, Ivan, não lembro...

– Aian?

– Isso, acho que era isso mesmo. – antes que ela continuasse falando, o rapaz virou o crachá, que até então estava com o lado escrito para dentro, e disse:

– Sou eu.

Kagome parou por um momento, surpresa, mas logo aceitou a notícia e riu, falando embargada pela surpresa:

– Caramba, como esse mundo é pequeno, hein?

Desenrolaram-se mais alguns – para não dizer _vários_ – minutos de pura conversa fiada, sobre amigos em comum, lendas da ciência jovem, feiras que todo aluno gostaria de participar... Aian aproveitou para falar um pouco de sua experiência em mostras pelo Brasil, e seu sonho de participar de uma feira internacional.

– O Gustavo me falou de uma feira de ciências na Tunísia, se não me engano... – Kagome comentou. Era mesmo essa feira de que ela havia ouvido falar (e desde então nunca mais parou de imaginar as possibilidades de conhecer outros lugares do mundo através da pesquisa).

– Esse negócio de ir para feiras vicia, né? – Ele brincou, depois olhando para o relógio. – Eita! Deixa eu ir, que já passei um bom tempo aqui e tenho que voltar pro estande. Olha, mais tarde eu volto trazendo um amigo para ver o seu trabalho!

– Ok, e depois eu vou lá para te ouvir apresentar! – Kagome acenou.

Outra coisa que tornava as feiras fascinantes para Kagome era a capacidade de fazer amigos de todos os lugares do país. Eram amizades despretensiosas, apenas para conversar, divertir-se e passar o tempo, sem as falsidades do coleguismo. O que, naturalmente, deveria servir para fomentar o instinto competitivo dos alunos, na verdade ajudava a mascarar os duelismos e formar verdadeiras amizades entre membros de equipes diferentes.

Os pensamentos de Kagome foram interrompidos quando alguém passou à sua frente no estande. Seu reflexo a obrigou a se realinhar e esperar que ele pedisse uma explicação ou perguntasse algo. Ele olhou para o banner atrás dela, mas parecia desinteressado.

– Cadê o pessoal que faz o projeto com você?

– Ah, eles devem estar por aí, ouvindo as apresentações. – Ela disse, um pouco desconcertada.

– Que bom, assim fica mais fácil da gente conversar sem ninguém ficar interferindo.

– ... Hã?

– O meu projeto é esse aqui do seu lado – o rapaz apontou para a esquerda de Kagome – acabou de passar um avaliador no meu estande, ele disse que meu projeto é ótimo. – ele tentava puxar assunto. – E aqui?

– Bom... Aqui só veio uma pessoa, até agora: aquele rapaz que saiu faz pouco tempo.

– Deve ser mais um que se encantou pela sua beleza. – ele dizia, com um sorriso brincalhão.

E o que Kagome mais odiava no mundo eram caras que davam cantadas e fingiam que era brincadeira. E, quando se sentia incomodada, sabia ser sutilmente ríspida. Ela dissimulava a ponto de parecer que estava interessada.

– Hm... acho que não. – sua expressão era um misto de deleite e desafio.

– Tem namorado, então? Desculpa... – fez uma cara fingida de vergonha.

– Não, não tenho... Não sei se eu quero...

O garoto riu para disfarçar a tensão. Agora, sim, estava envergonhado. Kagome deu de ombros, divertindo-se. Para a sorte do garoto, um visitante havia parado à frente de seu estande vazio.

– Deixa eu ir – falou baixinho. Kagome apenas sorriu, assentindo.

"É", ela pensou, "talvez _nem todas_ as amizades de feira sejam bem vindas"...

E, falando em amizades...

– E aí? Passou alguém aqui enquanto a gente tava fora? – Aproximaram-se um ruivo de óculos e um quase-gordinho de cabelos pretos. Eram Thierry e Fábio.

– Vieram três avaliadores ao mesmo tempo, mas quando eles chegaram aqui, perguntaram onde estavam os outros membros do grupo.

Os dois garotos se olharam, assustados.

– E aí? – Thierry perguntou.

– Ué, eles disseram que o grupo deveria ter duas pessoas no estande e tiraram metade dos nossos pontos.

– Eu falei, Fábio, mas você disse "não, tá tranquilo, vamo lá" – ele falou sarcasticamente – agora a gente não tem mais chance...

– Não, culpa minha não – Fábio interrompeu Thierry – eu falei que queria ir e pedi pra você ficar no lugar, mas...

Os dois pararam de brigar e olharam ao mesmo tempo para Kagome, que ainda mirava o "horizonte" com a expressão vazia e as mãos apoiando o queixo. Quando ela deu um sorrisinho, eles entenderam.

Mas só Fábio riu.

– Engraçadinha, né, Kagome? Faz mais uma dessas pra você ver...

– Deixa de ser ignorante – Kagome cortou e saiu do estande, séria.

Thierry a olhava com raiva, e Fábio com a boca sorrindo e o olhar surpreso.

– Você viu, né? – o moreno perguntou.

– O quê? – resmungou.

Fábio apenas direcionou os olhos para o estande do lado esquerdo.

– Ah. – Thierry deu de ombros – É só mais um. Ela já deve estar acostumada.

Kagome saiu pelas "ruas" de estandes, procurando a área de Ciências Agrárias – que era, até onde ela se lembrava, a categoria na qual se encaixava o projeto de Aian. Chegou até um corredor de estandes, com a letra H escrita em uma placa, e fitou o rapaz do outro lado, no fim da "rua". Um enorme grupo de estudantes de várias idades se ajuntou à frente do projeto, e foi sufocava o grupo com perguntas e comentários que claramente eram necessários para alguma atividade valendo nota exigida por suas professoras:

– Mas aí os bois não iam comer as plantas mais baixas? – inquiriu uma garotinha curiosa.

– O estrume já vai ser um adubo bom que só, né? – um menino riu, levando seus comparsas mirins sem personalidade a rir também.

– Mas você acha mesmo que os fazendeiros do Brasil irão aceitar de bom grado a nova lei de reserva de área natural? Porque o que nós sabemos é que os latifundiários só se preocupam com produção e dinheiro, e os pequenos produtores não achariam justo usar o local da plantação para plantar árvores. Vocês pensaram nisso? – Kagome, de longe, viu Aian ruborizar ao ouvir a pergunta do _nerd_zinho metido a cientista agrário.

– Acho que não fui muito claro nas minhas afirmações. O problema real que meu trabalho desenvolve não é demarcação de terras ou reforma agrária, nada disso. É apenas o aproveitamento de terras cultiváveis como possibilidade de alternância de produção entre agricultura e pecuária, onde os resíduos agrícolas serviriam para a alimentação animal. A ideia é criar um ciclo sustentável que não gere mais danos ao meio ambiente. – Aian parou ao ver que Kagome havia estacionado em frente ao projeto dele, mas nem o olhou. Ele parou por um minuto, mas imaginou que a prioridade era aplacar a curiosidade dos estudantes primeiro. Porém, antes que Aian continuasse, Kagome iniciou:

– O problema do seu projeto – ela ainda olhava para o pôster explicativo – não é o projeto em si, mas a resistência que as próprias pessoas apresentam. – Kagome suspirou, finalmente olhando para ele. – quanto mais "inteligentes" as pessoas ficam, menos preocupadas com o meio ambiente elas são. No lugar da necessidade de preservação, entra um monte de informação desnecessária e falsa sabedoria.

Os estudantes olharam deslocados; alguns riram, outros se sentiram atingidos pela indireta. Um por um, foram se despedindo e agradecendo ao rapaz pela apresentação do projeto. Kagome riu da situação.

– Eu prometi que viria, lembra?

– Fico feliz por ter cumprido sua promessa – fingiu seriedade. – Aceita uma explicação?

– Não, obrigada. Eu ouvi quando você enfrentava os pestinhas – Aian riu com o comentário. Kagome o fazia, realmente, sentir-se bem.

– Mas, peraí... Você faz o seu projeto sozinho?

Aian riu. Fora pego. Antes que ela perguntasse o que ele sabia que ela iria perguntar, respondeu logo:

– Quando quero sair do estande, eu coloco uma plaquinha de "Fui almoçar" ou "Fui ao banheiro".

– E se passar um avaliador?

– Já aconteceu isso uma vez. Ele escreveu na plaquinha: "Passei por aqui. Pela sua demora no banheiro, espero que você esteja bem e possa voltar a apresentar. Volto amanhã". – Kagome riu da cara falsamente envergonhada de Aian. – Falando nisso, você já tá fora do estande para ir almoçar?

– Não, esse é só meu "turno" de passear – ilustrou as aspas com os dedos – Na verdade, eu só resolvi sair e pronto. A gente já tentou fazer uma escala de horários, mas nunca deu certo. Então, quando alguém quer sair, sai. Sempre dá briga, mas... – Kagome notou que estava falando descontroladamente, e parou, meio envergonhada. – É... E você, se quiser, pode vir almoçar com a gente! Nós vamos ao restaurante popular que tem aqui perto.

– Olha, pode ser – Aian coçou a cabeça – é que eu vim com a comitiva do Ceará, então vai depender de onde eles querem ir. – falou, desapontado.

– Tudo bem. – Kagome sorriu para ele.

Um homem de terno e crachá de avaliador se aproximou do estande de Aian. Kagome notou e saiu de lado, dizendo um "boa sorte" inaudível.

Thierry e Fábio se espantaram ao ver a silhueta de Kagome vindo na direção deles.

– Que milagre é esse? – Fábio ironizou. Kagome apenas lançou um olhar de reprovação, e pegou um banquinho do estande vazio à direita. Ela se sentou e suspirou.

– Mais alguém veio aqui?

– Um monte de criança que achava que o nosso projeto era sobre origami. – O garoto ruivo respondeu.

– E uma das meninas ficou a fim do Thierry – Fábio alfinetou, gargalhando. Thierry lançou o mesmo olhar de Kagome, e logo mudou de assunto.

– Cara, tô muito desacreditado dessa feira – Thierry confessou – os projetos na nossa área são muito bons. Tem um pessoal que já foi pra uma feira internacional e tão abarrotados de prêmios...

– Ih, NEM começa com esse pessimismo – Kagome disse, irritada – da outra vez, você disse a mesma coisa e nós ganhamos.

– Era uma feira interna, Kagome.

– Ah, vamos relaxar. O que a gente tem a perder?

– Prêmios. Tempo. Aulas. Dinheiro. Imprimir essa terceira cópia da monografia me arrancou cinquenta reais – Thierry citou, ironicamente.

– Sempre se fazendo de pobre. Quem imprimiu a primeira monografia fui eu, e a Kagome pagou a encadernação das três.

Sem vontade de iniciar novas brigas – como aconteceu frequentemente durante a feira interna – Kagome resolveu acabar com aquilo:

– Por favor, gente, não vamos começar isso de novo, ok? Ficar falando mal só vai piorar tudo e deixar a gente pra baixo. Agora que a gente tá aqui, tem que ir até o fim e fingir que tudo está lindo e maravilhoso quando alguém passar aqui pra ouvir a explicação. Entenderam?

Fábio olhou para Thierry, como se dissesse "que bicho a mordeu?". Mas, de certo modo, ela estava certíssima.

E meio confusa. Mas isso só ela sabia.

**X_X_X_X**

**Olá! ^^**

**Apresento para vocês a primeira subdivisão da primeira divisão da primeira parte (ou seja 1º capítulo) da minha Primeira long-fic. E não repare na tosquice disto, é a primeira vez que eu faço um comentário em cap. de long, também. ^^**

**O melhor de tudo é que essa história vai ser betada pela minha queridíssima amiga forever LADIE-CHAN! *_***

**Agora que ela se ofereceu, será obrigada a betar todos os 30 capítulos u_u**

**E, não menos importante, está você, querido(a) leitor(a) que começou a acompanhar minha história. Quero agradecer por ter chegado até aqui - se você não tiver pulado a história, claro ¬¬ - e, se não for pedir muito, você poderia deixar uma review falando o que achou? Só assim pra saber se estou no caminho certo ou devo voltar a pedir dinheiro na esquina TT_TT**

**Bom... Essa fic é um presente pra Ladie, então tem muita piada interna nossa. Mas não vai atrapalhar nem um pouco a leitura e o entendimento, ok?**

**Se tiver algo relacionado a Feiras de Ciências que você não entendeu, pode perguntar.**

**Ah: essa fic é Sesshoumaru&Kagome, então relaxem. Ele não apareceu ainda, mas vai aparecer. =D**

_Comentário intrometido da beta (Ladie): Eu adooooro esses meus amigos que me dão fanfics Sesshome de presente. *_* Essa em questão, ganhou meu coração_

_pelo simples fato de estar sendo escrita pelo Wateru (desgramado que escreve bem, sô)._

_Realmente tem muita piada interna. Nós já fomos para muitas feiras científicas juntos, e ler essa fanfic é como estar revivendo novamente. Eu consigo ver tudo com extrema perfeição._

_Se eu fosse falar de todas as informações verdadeiras nessa fanfic acho que ia ter que colocar aspas no começo no final. Eu fico por aqui!_

_Tratem de deixar reviews òó. O Wateru realmente merece, (por que você escreve tão bem? 'surto')._

**Tão vendo por que eu adoro ela? *_***

**Então é isso. Espero que gostem, e o segundo cap está a caminho! o/**

**[Edit]**

**E AÍ GEEEENTE! \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/**

**Adivinha quem voltou das cinzas depois de quatro - 4 - QUATRO - anos. Espero que nenhum dos meus leitores tenha morrido nesse meio tempo, eu nunca mais poderia reclamar dos mangakás lerdos.**

**Enfim, estou voltando a escrever a história, agora com outro nome, outro rumo, outro TUDO - mas o mesmo autor, pra tristeza de muitos. Pretendo fazer 3 capítulos a mais do que o esperado antes e espero postar com mais frequência (podem rir).**

**Os três primeiros capítulos foram alterados, então se possível releiam. Amo vocês.**

**PS: E a culpa disso tudo é toda da Ladie, podem crucificá-la. Mas se for elogios pode ser comigo msm.**


	2. 1,1,2: Terrível

**Parte 1 - Como ficar com ódio de alguém em três dias  
Dia 1 - Indo de mal a pior em três turnos  
Turno 2 – Terrível  
**

Três jovens corriam, em meio à aparente calma dos outros alunos em volta. Kagome, Thierry e Fábio tentavam atravessar com dificuldade a multidão de pessoas amontoadas na entrada da grande tenda.

– Tem certeza que a gente tá atrasado? – Kagome perguntou.

– Tenho. Dez minutos – Thierry disse, afoito. Fábio guardou seu desprezo à pontualidade excessiva dos outros para si.

Chegando à entrada, viram que o relógio na parede marcava exatamente uma hora e dez minutos, como o de Thierry. No entanto, a entrada ainda estava isolada com a fita de contenção – a mesma usada na cerimônia de abertura da feira.

Os três se olharam, indignados.

– Afe, eu deixei metade do prato – Fábio reclamou, mas não pela comida, e sim pelo desperdício dos 5 reais gastos.

Os três procuraram algum lugar para se sentar próximos à entrada, e esperar que a feira liberasse a passagem para os estudantes.

Encontraram uma vaga encostada na parede, e foram tomando cuidado para não pisarem nos outros estudantes que também estavam aguardando.

– Tanta coisa por nada. Eu até engasguei com o sal! – Thierry disse, com a cabeça encostada na parede.

Decorreram-se vários segundos de silêncio entre os três – o que não era muito normal. Lembrando-se de algo que queria perguntar, Fábio quebrou interrompeu o jejum de palavras:

– É só a gente ficar fora um tempo que os urubus caem matando, né, Ka?

Thierry tentou se manter sério, mas não resistiu à situação e riu. Levou, é claro, um safanão de Kagome na nuca.

– O Aian é só um amigo que eu conheci. – Kagome murmurou – e o trabalho dele é muito bom. Povo enjoado.

– Não faça amizade com o inimigo, Kagome. – Fábio brincou.

– Mas ele não concorre com a gente.

– Como não? O estande dele é ao lado do nosso.

Kagome, ainda sem dar muita atenção para o assunto, comentou:

– Ah, tão falando desse aí? Ele é só um carinha que tá dando em cima de mim.

Thierry olhou para Fábio.

– Vixe! Quer dizer que tem outro? – Os dois riram. Kagome, notando o mal-entendido, riu também, meio sem-jeito. Resolveu entrar na brincadeira, levando tudo na esportiva.

– É, tem sim.

Alguém desatou o fio, e todos – inclusive os três – dispararam para dentro do salão improvisado. Foram pelo corredor principal até achar a "esquina" que dava para o estande deles. Fábio andou enquanto dizia:

– Acho que preciso encontrar um banheiro urgentemente.

O choque dos três foi uniforme: ao fitarem o seu estande, não viram somente livros, pastas e um banner. À frente dele, uma mulher elegante trajava um _tailleur_ e segurava uma pasta com _a ficha_. A tão temida ficha.

– Avaliadora – foi só o que Kagome conseguiu dizer.

Os três foram rapidamente até o estande, tomando seus lugares ao mesmo tempo em que davam um nervoso "boa tarde" para a mulher.

– Olá – ela respondeu, séria. – Meu nome é Janete – enquanto dizia, os garotos a cumprimentavam com o tal "sorriso ensaiado" – e eu serei uma das avaliadoras de vocês. Eu já li o projeto e achei muito interessante, mas algumas dúvidas ficaram na minha cabeça, sabe?

– Sem problemas. Estamos aqui para responder qualquer dúvida que a senhora tiver – Fábio assegurou.

A apresentação seguiu alternada entre perguntas e respostas, sem muitos prolongamentos. A avaliadora perguntava, mas se restringia a ouvir e acenar com a cabeça durante as explicações.

– Certo – a mulher anotou algumas observações na ficha, e saiu – Obrigada, boa sorte.

Os três ficaram fazendo cara de paisagem até que a mulher sumiu no meio da multidão. Kagome, sem alterar a expressão sorridente, sussurrou apressada:

– Odiou. Ela odiou nosso projeto.

– Como você sabe? – Thierry perguntou.

– Eu também pensei isso, Kagome – Fábio completou – ela não pareceu satisfeita com as respostas. E aquela cara de quem sente cheiro ruim mas não quer demonstrar?

– Ah, gente, sei lá. Acho que nós fomos bem.

– Mas – Kagome interrompeu, rapidamente – não deu tempo de nós mostrarmos o relatório, o caderno de campo... Nada!

– Ela disse que já tinha lido o projeto... Vai que ela...

Thierry parou de falar quando observou a reação das garotas no estande à frente deles: assustada, uma delas sussurrou e apontou para alguém que vinha pela rua dos projetos de Ciências Exatas. Fábio e Kagome acompanharam o olhar do ruivo e viram quem era.

Um homem alto e de expressão austera, trajando um terno preto impecável, vinha ao lado de alguém que Kagome já conhecia.

– Esse deve ser o tal amigo do Aian... – Kagome comentou para si mesma.

– Oi, Kagome – Aian parou na frente do estande. Kagome apresentou seus dois companheiros de projeto, e ele os cumprimentou rapidamente. – Trouxe o amigo que eu te falei. Pessoal, esse é o Sesshoumaru Taisho. Ele é, dentre outras coisas, responsável pela seleção de projetos para a ISF, a feira internacional na Tunísia.

Thierry estendeu a mão, que quase foi esmagada pela força natural do aperto do homem sisudo. Fábio foi a segunda vítima. Por incrível que possa parecer, Kagome não sentiu a mesma "força natural" de sua mão como a face contorcida dos amigos parecia denunciar.

– Eu mostrei o projeto a ele, e ele ficou super interessado na ideia. – Aian falou, em contradição à expressão de chateação do amigo.

Com as mãos juntas à frente do corpo, uma Kagome sorridente iniciou:

– Então, o senhor quer perguntar algo ou prefere uma explicação detalhada desde o início?

– Não, agora não posso. Tenho outros estandes para olhar – ele falou, sem nem olhar no rosto da garota. Que bom que não olhou, porque não gostaria nem um pouco da expressão de Kagome.

Aian também ficou envergonhado. Sesshoumaru começou a andar, e o amigo, sentindo-se obrigado a acompanhá-lo, pediu desculpas já de costas em um sussurro. Fábio e Thierry se reservaram a olhar o rosto vermelho de Kagome. A garota sabia controlar a raiva, mas não os sintomas que ela gerava em seu corpo: ela suava, seus olhos ficavam marejados e o rosto ruborizava. Os dois amigos sabiam que aquele era um momento muito complicado para a garota, e não se arriscariam a fazer piadinhas.

Kagome respirou fundo, e a expressão triste foi sumindo de seu rosto aos poucos. Por sorte – ou adaptação – ela não costumava guardar a raiva por muito tempo. Suspirou e disse, rindo:

– Cada uma, viu?

– Oi. Você 'tá bem? – O garoto do estande ao lado foi e perguntou.

– Não se preocupa, ela fica assim quando passa raiva... – Fábio falou, esquecendo-se momentaneamente do "pé atrás" que tinha com aquele cara. Ao ler o nome no crachá, completou – Izaque.

– Relaxa, você são só mais um grupo que ele aterroriza sem precisar dizer nada. Vocês têm é que se sentir honrados que ele falou alguma coisa.

– Você conhece ele? – Kagome e Thierry perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, mas não em uníssono. Thierry mais atrasado.

– Só de ouvir falar – o garoto respondeu, com ar sábio – O Sesshoumaru Taisho é uma lenda das feiras. Ele fez dois cursos superiores ao mesmo tempo, e já tem um bocado de especialização e tudo. E só tem vinte e dois anos. – ele mesmo balançava a cabeça afirmativamente. – As meninas chamam ele de Sex-shoumaru, e os meninos de Se-achou-maru. É uma onda.

– Ele é um tosco, isso sim – Thierry falou olhando para o lado. – boiola. Foi mal – retratou-se rapidamente.

– Não, por mim tudo bem – Izaque riu. Kagome virou os olhos.

– Isso é inveja. Ele pode ser boçal, mas tem gabarito – Kagome defendeu.

– Tá vendo? Nem mesmo as ofendidas se controlam.

Kagome arregalou os olhos...

– Eu não...

O rapaz foi se afastando com as mãos estendidas em sinal de rendição, e voltou para o seu estande. Thierry e Fábio riram um para o outro, mas pararam quando Kagome os olhou, furiosa.

Mais alguns estudantes pararam no estande de Kagome, e os três fizeram novos amigos à tarde: conheceram pessoas do interior do Rio de Janeiro, do Rio Grande do Sul, entre outros amigos de vários cantos do Brasil. Ela, para falar a verdade, ficou meio suspensa durante toda a tarde. Apresentava o trabalho, conversava, ria e comentava as apresentações com os amigos, quando o visitante saía. Mas foi tudo na base do "sistema automático" – certamente, ela não se lembraria de nenhum detalhe ocorrido naquela tarde. Não depois da saída brusca de Sesshoumaru.

De alguma forma, aquele homem a havia ferido. A raiva passara, mas o ódio não. O ódio, algo mais profundo e destilado que a pura fúria repentina que se conhece como "raiva".

– E aí? Vem com a gente? – Thierry perguntou a ela. Como se fosse arrebatada de seus pensamentos, surgiu à sua frente a imagem de uma turma de jovens. Ela nem lembrava se havia acontecido uma pausa para o lanche, denunciada pelos pacotes de bolinho e as caixinhas de suco jogadas por trás do balcão. Vários estudantes já haviam saído, e a feira ia se esvaziando aos poucos.

– Pode ser... Deixa eu só ligar pro meu pai pra combinar...

– Pra quê? Só estamos te chamando pra ir até a entrada da feira.

– Ah, é? – Ela falou, ainda sem entender. Fábio riu ao constatar a situação da amiga.

– Claro que não, a galera do Rio quer sair com a gente para algum lugar.

– A gente podia ir para o karaokê que tem no hotel deles! – Fábio propôs – A gente pode comer na lanchonete que tem lá dentro, mesmo. Pode ser?

– Legal, vocês podem vir no nosso ônibus! Daí vai todo mundo direto para o hotel – comentou uma das meninas.

– Boa ideia. Pra mim, está ótimo! – Kagome comentou, fingindo empolgação. Não iria perder a oportunidade de ocupar a cabeça com outras coisas que não fossem as palavras ríspidas do tal Taisho e sua expressão maligna de indiferença. Aquela indiferença doentia que a fazia tremer por dentro. – Vai ser uma noite legal.

_"Eu espero"_.

**X_X_X_X**

**Segundo capítulo postado! o/**

**E o Sesshoumaru apareceu! \o/**

**Ainda estou esperando reviews (U_U)/**

**Eu sei que só passou um minuto desde o post do primeiro capítulo ('-')/**

**Mas... \(T_T)/**

**Parei (¬¬)/**

**Mas postem! \(*¬*)/**


	3. 1,1,3: Pior

**Parte 1 - Como criar ódio por alguém em três dias****  
****Dia 1 - Indo de mal a pior em três turnos****  
****Turno 3 – Pior**

Kagome, como sempre tentava ver o lado positivo das coisas, agradeceu por aquele não ser o último dia de feira, quando os estandes devem ser desmontados e os materiais levados com os alunos.

Senão, teria ido tudo por água abaixo. Quase literalmente.

– Porcaria de chuva! – Kagome levava uma pasta por sobre a cabeça, tentando se proteger ao máximo da água fria que caía.

– Aqui em São Paulo é assim mesmo. Nessa época, chove praticamente todo dia. – Izaque apareceu ao lado dela e sorriu.

– Ah. Oi – se virou rapidamente, sem querer dar muita atenção. Izaque se sentiu deslocado.  
– Estão indo para o Hotel Anderbride também? – o rapaz perguntou, enquanto Kagome apressava o passo. Ele demorou a alcançar seu ritmo. Notando que iria ter de ficar mais tempo ao lado dele, disse:

– É. Tem um karaokê lá.

Os dois alcançaram a fila que aguardava os ônibus. Poucos sortudos conseguiram um espaço embaixo do toldo da parada – e Kagome não foi uma dessas pessoas. Agora que passava as vistas pela fila, percebeu que Thierry e Fábio também não.

– Tô com raiva de vocês – Kagome gritou para os dois que estavam mais à frente na fila - Não me esperaram! – ela falava em um misto de ódio e brincadeira, mas sua mente desejava completar com um "e, por culpa de vocês, agora tem um cara me dando cantada".

– Você sempre para no caminho pra conversar com o povo! – Thierry falou sem olhar para ela, mas virou-se para Kagome no final da fala, fazendo uma careta zombeteira. Kagome retribuiu mostrando a língua.

– Vocês se amam, né? – Izaque brincou.

– Sim. Desde que nos conhecemos. Foi triângulo amoroso à primeira vista. – Kagome falou. Nem ela soube responder à própria pergunta: "por que estava dando trela para aquele cara?"

– Isso sempre acontece. – Disse a si mesma.

– Oi? – Izaque indagou, surpreso.

– Hã... Ah, nada.

– Não, você falou que... Cara, impressionante – Izaque levou a mão à boca. – é como se você tivesse lido a minha mente e respondido!

– E o que foi que você "perguntou"? – Kagome indagou, aliviada com o mal-entendido.

– Nada, deixa pra lá. É muito íntimo. – Izaque fez charminho.

– OK, então. – Kagome sorriu, desarmando Izaque mais uma vez. Desde aquilo, ele não conseguiu mais puxar assunto até a chegada dos ônibus. Por sorte, o barulho da chuva preenchia o vácuo entre os dois.

Uma frota chegou ao mesmo tempo, e os estudantes foram guiados pelos assistentes da feira para se dividirem em três grupos. Pouco a pouco, todos foram entrando nos ônibus. Para a "rabeira" da fila, onde estavam Kagome e Izaque, sobraram poucos assentos no último veículo a sair. Os dois entraram, e Izaque procurou um par de poltronas livres. Alcançou um local vago no fundo do automóvel e se afastou, dando o lugar da janela para Kagome. Ela havia passado por uma poltrona vazia mais perto dos amigos, mas achou que seria deselegante recusar a companhia de Izaque, e acabou se sentando ao lado dele.

– _Toda vez que eu chego em casa, a barata da vizinha tá na minha cama_ – os amigos de Kagome cantarolavam animados, celebrando as novas amizades que acabavam de fazer com facilidade dentro do ônibus.

– Ih, começou de novo – Kagome riu, observando de longe. Por mais que achasse que aquilo era infantil e possivelmente estava atrapalhando o sono de alguém, ela não podia resistir. Ela precisava cantar também! Maldito assento no fundo do ônibus...

– Diz aí, Kagome, o que 'cê vai fazer – vários garotos e garotas, conhecidos e desconhecidos, apontaram para ela ao mesmo tempo.

– Eu vou usar uma poltrona pra me defender – ela cantou, rapidamente. Suas próprias risadas se uniram aos "Ela vai dar uma poltronada na barata dela" e os gritinhos de palhaçada.

– Vem mais pra frente! – Fábio chamou Kagome, fazendo um gesto apontando o braço da poltrona de uma de suas amigas. Desconcertada, deu-se por vencida e olhou para Izaque.

– Vem? – e ele respondeu como se dissesse "pode ser". Mas sempre com aquele sorrisinho no rosto.

Kagome já ia reclamar mentalmente mais uma vez sobre o garoto grudento que resolveu "sobrevoá-la", mas logo se interrompeu, pensando por que o estava tratando daquele jeito, se de fato ele não havia feito nada de mais?

"Pelo menos", pensou, "agora eu estou rodeada de gente".

A primeira hora da noite passou dentro do ônibus, embalada por pagodes chicletíceos que pareciam ser feitos para apresentações em ônibus de excursão. Kagome achou tudo tão divertido que murmurou silenciosamente quando chegaram ao hotel.

– O pai do Fábio me leva em casa, tudo bem, pai? – Kagome tentava convencer seu pai ao telefone enquanto saía do ônibus. – Valeu, tchau.

A chuva havia praticamente acabado, sobrando apenas algumas esporádicas gotejadas, mas nem por isso a chegada ao hotel se tornou menos agonizante. Uma corrente súbita de vento frio pegou a todos de surpresa, arrancando um coro de gritinhos femininos. Kagome sentiu seu interior tremer e seus pulmões enfraquecerem com a tremedeira.

– Aguenta, mulher – Izaque brincou, forçando um pouco a liberdade que acreditava ter com ela. Kagome tentou levar aquilo como uma frase encorajadora.

Ela deu um risinho leve.

Tentando sutilmente criar uma saída para o embaraço, Kagome procurou na multidão por algum rosto conhecido – uma das amigas cariocas que conhecera na feira – que estivesse hospedado ali. Ao avistar um trio de garotas conversando ao lado da entrada do hotel, posicionadas como se aguardassem os _convidados_ da noite, Kagome se aproximou delas – e Izaque a seguiu.

– E aí, gente – ela disse, sem as mesuras tradicionais entre recém-conhecidos – como é que vai ser...?

– Sim, sim – uma das garotas sorriu, como se lembrasse de algo – a gente só vai deixar nossas coisas lá em cima; vocês já podem ir para o bar, é por ali, seguindo direto, tem um corredor à direita – ela acenou com a mão desocupada de sacolas. – Tá bom? A gente se vê lá. – abriu a porta e foi entrando, seguindo na direção do elevador. – A lanchonete fica lá dentro!

– Mas não tem problema a gente aparecer por lá sem vocês? – Kagome perguntou.

– Não, não – outra garota respondeu – é bom que se já der pra vocês pegarem uma mesa, fica mais fácil pra gente.

– Beleza então, valeu – Kagome agradeceu, ao passo que sentia a aproximação dos amigos.

– Muito lindo, né, meu bem – o rapaz moreno falou – a gente carregando coisa e você no bem-bom.

– Mas é claro – deu de ombros – se eu tenho súditos, é pra fazerem as coisas por mim – completou, revirando os olhos zombeteiramente.

– Aham, Cláudia Higurashi, aham – Thierry brincou. – Vamos lá para o bar procurar um lugar pra você sentar.

– Para _todos nós_ sentarmos, somos um bando de Cláudias. – Kagome retrucou, fazendo os três rirem. Inclusive Izaque, que esteve ali o tempo todo sem que ninguém notasse relevância em sua presença (o que deixou Kagome meio constrangida ao se dar conta).

– É... Vamo' logo, pra achar uma mesa boa! – ela falou, livrando-se da tensão.

Como qualquer garota da idade dela, Kagome acabou cedendo à pressão dos amigos em provar o coquetel tentadoramente alcoólico que era passado de mão em mão.

– Um, dois, três – o grupinho contava – Êêêêê! – todos celebraram, divertidos com a cara torta da moça após o farto gole. Ainda rindo, Kagome tremeu os ombros e levantou-se.

– Uh, vou ali pegar uma Sprite.

– Vai lá. Deve ficar bom com tequila – Izaque brincou.

– É... não. – Kagome debochou, aproveitando que ele dava vazão para brincadeiras desse tipo. E, quem sabe, a qualquer momento ele se sentisse ofendido e resolvesse sair de cena... – Me dá a sua comanda. – pediu a Thierry, que olhava atentamente o portfólio com as músicas disponíveis para cantar no karaokê. – Procura _Laranja_ aí, e põe meu nome. – Disse, aproximando-se da pasta e pegando a comanda ao lado dele.

– Há, engraçada – Thierry zombou, sabendo que era chacota da parte dela, por ele gostar de ouvir Maria Gadú.

– É sério – disse um pouco mais alto, já se afastando. Na maldita hora em que virou o rosto para ver a última reação do ruivo de óculos, um grande colchão molhado veio em sua direção com toda a força na velocidade contrária.

Pelo menos foi essa a sensação que ela teve ao esbarrar com Sesshoumaru na entrada do pequeno bar.

... _Sesshoumaru_?

Ainda presa ao corpo dele pela trombada, ela acompanhou todo o modo grosseiro do corpo a se desvencilhar do percalço. Ao finalmente passar por ela, seu corpo se virou para olhá-la.

Os cabelos molhados grudavam em fios dispersos em sua face, acompanhando a camisa branca encharcada, agora quase transparente, colada ao corpo. Kagome, que até então tinha como imagem do homem um rato de universidade, agora passou a pensar que ele vivia em outro tipo de Academia.

Não reconhecendo no rosto de Kagome ninguém conhecido ou importante, ele se virou novamente e continuou o caminho que fazia. Sem sorrir, pedir desculpas ou qualquer coisa.  
Não fosse o pouco de sanidade que restou a ela naquele instante, talvez a raiva a tivesse impedido de ver que o movimento dele continuava seguro, porém não tão sério como antes. Ao terminar de fazer suas constatações, ela chegou a imaginar se ele havia tomado chuva ou um banho de vodca.

– É, vou ficar só na Sprite mesmo. – disse a si mesma, ao alcançar o balcão – Duas sprites, por favor.

– Só duas _splite_, moça? – O barman perguntou.

– Am... Uhmn – Kagome acenou com a cabeça, tentando aplicar uma técnica de contorção facial que havia aprendido, para não parecer que estava prestes a rir na frente dele. Pôs a mão no rosto e olhou para a direita, tentando disfarçar. Em meio às mesas, um homem alto de cabelos inconfundíveis estava de pé, conversando com outro homem, que ria abertamente no que parecia ser uma conversa entre amigos. Por toda a rudeza experimentada por ela, Kagome não conseguia imaginar uma piada ou frase engraçada vinda dele, para que se justificasse toda aquela euforia do interlocutor.

– _Tierre_, pode chegar! – Uma voz falou pelas caixas de som, e logo ela percebeu que só podia ser o comandante do karaokê. Kagome notou que Thierry se levantava, e riu por constatar que, definitivamente, ninguém conseguia acertar o nome do amigo.

– Tá aqui, moça – o rapaz voltou com as duas latas de refrigerante. Rapidamente, ele assinou a comanda e a liberou.

Antes que ela chegasse à mesa, os amigos já haviam se levantado para ir prestigiar o cantor da vez. Só houve tempo para alguém arrancar as latinhas de sua mão e puxá-la para o palco.

– Vão lá, a gente fica vigiando a mesa – disse um dos rapazes que a turma havia conhecido na feira. Estava na cara que ele e a garota ao seu lado só queriam certa... privacidade.

_Mandacaru quando fulora na seca__  
__É o siná que a chuva chega no sertão__  
__Toda menina que enjôa da boneca__  
__É siná que o amor já chegou no coração...__  
__Meia comprida, não quer mais sapato baixo__  
__Vestido bem cintado, não quer mais vestir chitão...__  
__Ela só quer, só pensa em namorar__  
__Ela só quer, só pensa em namorar...__  
__De manhã cedo já tá pintada__  
__Só vive suspirando, sonhando acordada__  
__O pai leva ao dotô, a filha adoentada__  
__Não come, nem estuda, não dorme, não quer nada...__  
__Ela só quer, só pensa em namorar__  
__Ela só quer, só pensa em namorar..._

Kagome morria de vergonha com a tentativa de Fábio, um paulista não muito escolado em ritmos nordestinos, de dançar forró com ela. Mas se divertiu muito, demorando até mesmo para notar que um cara alto encarava os dançarinos com incredulidade.

Em uma meia-volta qualquer que deu a Kagome a visão da plateia, ela pôde ver de relance o rapaz olhando surpreso para o palco. Ela passou a redimensionar o sentido de vergonha dentro de si.

– Eu vou descer – gritou no ouvido de Fábio, sendo facilmente vencida pelo som alto das caixas atrás deles – a Sprite tá esquentando!

– Pra quê, já tá acabando a música... – Fábio respondeu, sem evitar que ela se soltasse dele. Agora, ela tentava dar uma de pessoa normal e ficar batendo palminha e balançando a cabeça no palco, esperando que a música acabasse.

Ao final, todos aplaudiram e ela foi uma das primeiras a disparar para a mesa – para a infelicidade do casalzinho que parecia desafiar a Lei dos Corpos de Newton.

– Só pra avisar, levei a sua sugestão de música, daqui a pouco eles te chamam. – Thierry falou, triunfante, ao se sentar.

– Ah, pois pode ir lá e cancelar.

– Eu não! – disse desdenhoso.

– Qualquer coisa, eu digo que meu nome é Cassandra e não conheço essa tal Kagome – os amigos se divertiram com a fala da garota, mas ela parecia séria, fitando para um local que só fazia sentido para _ela_ no momento.

– Ué, por quê? – Fábio disse, entre o desinteresse e a curiosidade.

– Aquele Sesshoumaru tá aqui. Deve estar morto de bêbado. Tô achando que é melhor não pagar mico antes de ele avaliar a gente. – disse, sem tirar os olhos dele.

Ela chegou a se preocupar com a própria preocupação de se preocupar em parecer sóbria para ele. E logo para ele, que devia estar tudo, menos sóbrio. Ele parecia ser forte para a bebida, mas aquele aroma etílico não combinava nem um pouco com a elegância de um jovem de terno naquela tarde. A maior dúvida em sua cabeça era, no entanto, o porquê de ele beber tanto assim, se provavelmente ele tinha uma reputação a zelar como organizador de feiras diante daqueles jovens.

Mas o mais instigante mesmo era por que diabos ele não se sentava.

– Sesoma... Sessom... – a voz dizia, embaralhada.

– Sesshoumaru! – um grupo de amigos gargalhantes gritou da mesa próxima ao homem de pé, ao passo que este olhava inconformado para eles. O que estava ao lado o empurrou para a escada, e o Taisho não se viu em outra possibilidade, além de subir.

– E, olha aí, falando nele... – uma amiga, que ouvia a conversa na mesa de Kagome, disse.

Ao ver _Heaven Knows I'm Miserable Now – The Smiths_ na tela do karaokê, Kagome achou engraçado, por imaginar que o estilo musical de Sesshoumaru não parecia ser aquele. Logo depois, ela achou engraçado o fato de, na verdade, Sesshoumaru parecer não ter estilo musical algum, e quase lançou uma aposta de que ele daria uma de Vanusa e se perderia nas letras da música.

– Olha só – Fábio comentou – vai cantar Smiths.

Sesshoumaru pegou o microfone, não muito habilmente. Enquanto a música dava sua introdução, ele olhou para baixo, sem acompanhar a tela. A mesa de Kagome ficou surpresa quando, no momento certo da música, ainda sem olhar para a tela, Sesshoumaru iniciou, cantando os primeiros versos sem errar uma palavra e com um inglês britânico impecável – pelo menos para quem sabia que também existem sotaques no inglês.

_I was happy in the haze of a drunken hour__  
__But heaven knows I'm miserable now__  
__I was looking for a job,__  
__And then I found a job__  
__And heaven knows I'm miserable now__  
__In my life_

Finalmente, ele levantou o rosto. Sua expressão era séria. Ele iria levar a música a sério.

_Why do I give valuable time__  
__To people who don't care__  
__If I live or die?_

Ele resolveu cantar uma oitava abaixo do tom original, e na parte do falsete desceu mais uma oitava, o que deixou a música um tanto sombria e dizimou a empolgação da turma de alunos que queriam vê-lo cantar fino. Ele próprio parecia alimentar um desejo de literalmente matar todos os presentes com o microfone que segurava – e Kagome achou por um momento que ele conseguiria facilmente.

_Two lovers entwined pass me by__  
__And heaven knows I'm miserable now__  
__I was looking for a job,__  
__And then I found a job__  
__And heaven knows I'm miserable now_

Sesshoumaru não era um talento, diga-se de passagem, _promissor_ para a música. Apesar de afinado, sua expressão deixava a melancolia da música de lado para levar a letra diretamente à interpretação mais autodestrutiva que se possa imaginar. Mesmo assim, para Kagome parecia que ele gostava muito daquela música – do jeito dele, seja lá qual era esse jeito. Sem que ele olhasse uma vez sequer para a tela, a música chegou ao fim e ele agradeceu com uma mesura exageradamente japonesa, acompanhado dos aplausos das garotas apaixonadas e dos amigos extasiados pelo momento único, que mesmo tendo sido quase como um prelúdio de carnificina escrito pelo Stephen King, ainda tinha seu mérito na categoria de saia justa.

Sesshoumaru desceu a escadinha em meio a ovações jocosas dos amigos, de quem ele parecia prometer se vingar antes de se sentar em algum lugar bem escondido das vistas de Kagome.

Falando em Kagome, nem ela mesma havia notado sua própria reação. Fábio e Thierry se entreolharam.

– Você nem abriu sua Sprite ainda. – Thierry provocou.

Kagome não se destacava do transe que fazia seus olhos permanecerem fixos no palco vazio.

– Kagome... – Fábio riu.

– Sabe o que eu acho? – Kagome iniciou, conseguindo fingir majestosamente que tudo aquilo não havia passado de uma longa reflexão. – Eu acho que a gente não deve se preocupar com mais nada, depois disso. – Pegou uma latinha e abriu, levando-a à boca ainda sem mexer os olhos.

Enquanto algum desconhecido sem amigos cantava Assim Caminha a Humanidade, alheio a tudo e todos, os amigos conversavam na mesa enquanto degustavam o jantar gorduroso da noite vindo da lanchonete, deliberando sobre as primeiras impressões da feira e quaisquer outras coisas de que se lembrassem.

– Me lembrem de nunca mais provar coquetel sem saber de que é – Kagome disse, ainda tentando justificar o olhar aéreo há pouco.

– Sei, _blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a-alcohol_ – Thierry cantarolou, fazendo os caras da mesa rirem.

– Não tem graça – ela fez uma careta.

– E aí, vão pro Butantan amanhã? – Izaque perguntou, falando da manhã livre que os alunos teriam no dia seguinte. Após longos minutos sem conseguir entrar na conversa do trio que parecia tão fechado, ele conseguiu um motivo para se inserir no assunto.

– Eu acho que não vou não – Kagome falou logo, dando uma contorcida no canto direito dos lábios – vou ficar em casa mesmo, precisando descansar. Desde que os preparativos da feira começaram a gente não teve tempo pra nada. – Izaque, obviamente, não ficou muito feliz com a resposta.

– Mas a gente pegou um bilhete pra você, e olha que quase não dava – Fábio reclamou.

– 'Tem problema não, eu já sei pra quem a gente pode dar – Thierry falou de supetão, antes que alguém tivesse ideia melhor. Kagome riu.

– Sei, aham, _a gente_, né, Cláudia? – Kagome disse, enquanto Thierry somente olhava para cima, numa confirmação silenciosa das entrelinhas, puxando risadas de todos.

E na ocasião que os escritores costumam chamar de peça pregada pelo destino, o cheiro de colchão ortopédico regado a álcool se aproximou, acompanhado de uma comitiva de outros corpos de roupa social cobertos por água da chuva que parecia não querer sair dos tecidos grossos.

O corpo passou ao lado dela, indo para a saída. Intimamente, ela desejou que ele esbarrasse de novo em algo, para que comprovasse sua teoria – ou tivesse fundamento para criticá-lo, ou... sinceramente, nem ela sabia para quê.

Ela só queria.

Mas não aconteceu. E ela se restringiu a continuar tomando sua Sprite como se nada de diferente acontecesse à sua volta.

– Acho que já tá tarde, né? – ela disse, depois de bafejar para fora o gás acumulado do refrigerante.

– 'Tá nada, tem muito tempo ainda. 'Tá preocupada com o quê? Você vai ficar dormindo até meio-dia amanhã. – A amiga ao lado dela provocou. – Ainda nem é meia-noite.

– Pois é, galera, foi bom passar o tempo com vocês – a voz misteriosa dos alto-falantes agradeceu – até amanhã, valeu!

– Não acredito. A Kagome nem cantou! – Thierry objetou. – E que horas são essas pra fechar?

– Deus é pai – Kagome falou baixinho, enquanto eles saíam – Deixa, amanhã a gente volta. Deve ser medo de acontecer algum pega-pra-capar com menor de idade bêbado aqui dentro. Liga pro seu pai logo, Fábio.

– Já mandei mensagem, pode deixar. – ele respondeu.

– Vão na frente – Thierry disse – eu vou pagar a conta aqui.

– A gente pode ficar aqui nesses bancos do _hall_ – uma garota apontou para assentos dispostos em círculo em uma área _quase_ vazia.

Sesshoumaru e os amigos ocupavam as cadeiras do centro.

– Melhor ficar lá fora, pra esperar o pai do Fábio, né? – Kagome sugeriu com certa ansiosidade, que passou sem que ninguém percebesse.

– Pode ser, a gente fica com vocês esperando ele chegar. – uma das meninas olhou exageradamente na direção de Fábio.

– Valeu. – ele concordou, extremamente constrangido – vão indo, eu volto pra avisar o Thierry.

– Certo – Kagome seguiu em frente, sem hesitar. Os amigos até estranharam toda aquela pressa.

A imagem de Sesshoumaru a estava incomodando sem que ela entendesse realmente por quê. Naquele momento, ele parecia mais um idiota que se achava o máximo e tinha seus vícios, como as outras pessoas normais. Coisas tão pequenas pareciam tê-la ferido, sendo que talvez ele fosse assim com todas – _o que não excluía a possibilidade de ele ferir todas_ – as pessoas... E, conhecendo gente do jeito que ela conhecia, não era normal esperar que todos fossem compatíveis com sua personalidade.

Talvez o problema tenha sido a união das duas ocasiões – que, pelo visto, só acontecia na cabeça de Kagome. A rispidez dele no estande não superou a sincera falta de educação por não lhe pedir desculpas.

E só de imaginar que talvez ela fosse tão insignificante que nem tivesse passado por sua cabeça algum tipo de arrependimento por tê-la tratado daquela forma...

Será que ele não teria pensado nela em momento algum?

"HÃ?", ela deu uma bronca em si mesma mentalmente.

Ok, ela tinha de sair dali.

**X_X_X_X**

Heeey Brother!

E aí galírias :D

Só postando aqui de leve o terceiro capítulo pra vocês, guardado no fundo do baú por muito tempo (e, exatamente por esse motivo, devidamente retificado com juros e correção monetária). Espero que gostem


	4. 1,2,1: A Negação

**Parte 1 - Como criar ódio por alguém em três dias****  
****Dia 2 - Lidando errado com a ansiedade de três maneiras****  
****Maneira 1 - A negação**

Em meio ao silêncio abençoado da manhã, um som se inicia.  
Um som amaldiçoado, vindo das profundezas de um engenhoso dispositivo de tortura de humanos.  
- Maldição, quem é que tá me ligando? – Kagome urrou de ódio contra o travesseiro.

Seus olhos embaçados só conseguiam ver o nome graças ao contraste das letras pretas com o fundo branco. E o formato inconfundível daquele nome que sempre aparecia na tela do seu celular nas manhãs mais indesejadas.

- Fala, Fábio – Kagome fez questão de carregar a voz, para dar ao amigo a impressão de que havia feito um mal tremendo a ela (e a ele próprio, na próxima vez que eles se encontrassem).

- E aí, não vai mesmo pro Butantan? É daqui a pouco.

Que horas eram?

- Vou nada, já falei – reclamou – até porque eu já devo ter ido lá umas vinte vezes.

- Tá bom, então. Que horas você aparece lá na feira?

- Não sei, não sei – respondeu, impaciente. – Pode deixar que eu apareço lá.

- Tá bom então. Tchau.

Kagome verificou as horas mais uma vez, e se amaldiçoou por várias gerações por não ter colocado o celular no silencioso.

Talvez, agora, ela demorasse voltar a dormir, e a dor de cabeça surgisse. Junto com algumas lembranças de com seria o dia de apresentações. E de quem poderia aparecer por lá.

Kagome se revirava na cama em pensamentos. O tempo passava, e sua preocupação ao apresentar o trabalho para Sesshoumaru aumentava. Era mais que uma questão de honra fazer uma exposição perfeita para devolver todo o acúmulo de energia pela petulância do dia anterior. Ela, definitivamente, não havia engolido a falta de educação do homem que ela julgava ser o mestre da elegância. Tudo bem que sua visão dele havia mudado um pouco após o show um tanto vergonhoso do dia anterior, mas nada que...

"Espera" – pensou – "Ele nem chegou a olhar pra mim no estande. Ele realmente não me conhecia. E ele não falou comigo porque estava bêbado, a gente não pode exigir essas coisas de um bêbado. Embora eu ache que ele fosse alguém que nunca ficasse bêbado..."

Kagome parou ao perceber que estava...

Tentando defendê-lo para ela mesma?

Ela se sentou na cama rapidamente, resoluta a levantar-se apesar da hora. Já que não iria conseguir dormir mesmo... E, se ficasse ali, iria continuar pensando... Nele.

Ela iria ensaiar, ensaiar e ensaiar, até que sua oratória estivesse perfeita e todas as informações do trabalho na ponta da língua.

Preguiça repentina.

Maldita preguiça repentina que se apossa dos corpos.

Kagome se jogou para trás, deitando-se novamente. A jovem guerreira decidiu render-se antes de sucumbir na batalha – no caso, dormir no chão ou dentro da banheira -, e puxou o lençol de volta para cima do corpo.

- Não preciso ensaiar, vai ser fácil – disse, segura.

Mentira. Ela estava era com sono mesmo.

**X_X_X_X**

Ca-ham, então... 

De vez em quando, por força de vários motivos, alguns capítulos poderão ser minúsculos, lidem com isso. :D uehuehuheuheuh é porque faz parte da narrativa que eu pretendo fazer: se não tiver o que falar, não vou inventar. Como é dividido por itens, fica mais fácil organizar assim, eu acho. Pode dar sua sugestão, crítica, tapa na cara e doação em dinheiro sempre que quiser!


End file.
